


Exploring Each Other's Foibles

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose both share treats one Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring Each Other's Foibles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bad_wolf_rising Halloween Ficathon 2012.

"Hmm," the Doctor says nonchalantly when he sees her, as if he's about to comment on the weather. "Nice choice."

Rose has an almost insatiable urge to crack her whip at him for that. One might think she's just thrown on an ankle-length shapeless burlap sack for all the attention he seems to be paying her outfit.

Of course, she knows it's a barely-maintained façade. She didn't go to the trouble of dressing herself up like a Dominatrix without knowing exactly the kind of effect it would _really_ have on him. 

Though remembering the full two hours of preparation it took just to wriggle her way into the clothes and make sure she properly looked the part, it's kind of galling that the Doctor's appearance suggests it might be any old regular Tuesday afternoon – Chucks, suit, jacket and all. No one would know by looking at him that he has any clue he's just parked them a few feet outside a Halloween rave. 

"Why would I want to come dressed as someone else?" he asks when she points out his lack of Halloween attire just before she lets him out the TARDIS doors. "It's a perfectly valid costume. People all over the place would be dressing up just like this if I didn't insist on keeping what I do too low-key for them to know my name." Rose snorts disbelievingly at the idea of him ever acting with restraint, but the music echoing in the night as soon as they exit the TARDIS is thankfully too loud for the Doctor to hear her. 

They sweep through the entrance without having to line up (Rose is pretty sure they can thank her attire for that). The Doctor follows closely behind her as they descend the rickety stairs and arrive in the main room, the full force of the music finally hitting them. As they shove their way in amongst the moshing crowd that looks to be about a thousand strong despite the cramped quarters, the Doctor catches Rose's hips in his hands and pulls her back flush against him. 

Rose laughs and loops an arm up behind her, circling the back of his neck, and begins to gyrate against him to the beat of the music. She can feel him already growing hard against her and smiles wickedly. Not three hours ago he was telling her how hot she looks on her knees (she shudders at the thought that the lipstick stain she ringed around his cock is probably still there), and just a little earlier than that he'd had her pressed up against the shower wall as he thrust into her. She loves that, despite all that, he's so turned on by her that he's still breathing hard and ready to go after relatively minimal contact.

And yet, as he spins her around in his arms, their bodies rubbing together enticingly as she turns, she finds that his own smile is so very casual and unassuming that anyone close enough to them to see how he looks at her could be forgiven for wondering if the Doctor and Rose are nothing more than platonic friends, only forced into such intimate proximity by the lack of room around them. There's no outward sign that he's at all affected by her – other than the obvious one trapped between them, that is.

He continues to look just as completely innocent as his hand moves in the tiny gaps between them, caressing down her stomach. Even the people practically rubbing against them as they dance don't know to bat an eyelash when the Doctor's fingers creep up beneath Rose's short leather skirt and push the barely-there scrap of lace aside. 

Rose's whip falls from fingers gone momentarily slack in shock. The toy will probably to be swept off somewhere into the crowd of vampires and zombies and barely-dressed nurses and French maids, never to be recovered, but Rose honestly doesn't care much. She's got better uses to which she can put her now-free hand just now. In fact, she has to grab at his shoulders with both hands, gripping them almost deathly tight, just to keep herself standing upright; her legs suddenly feel a little unstable, especially balancing on the five inch heels of the fuck-me boots she's opted to wear.

His open coat falls half around her, obscuring what he's doing from outside eyes, but that hardly matters when Rose knows her expression has to scream sex doused with a tiny side of shame at letting him do this right here, in public, with at least three other people partly pressed up against her back all the while. Her mouth falls open in an endless silent moan as he strokes her.

If anyone thinks to glance at her face, surely that alone will be enough for them to _know_. Surely.

Yet the Doctor doesn't seem to care, and Rose can't quite bring herself to push him away. The feeling is just too damn good to give up.

She thinks, yes, he was right, dancing is precisely the right euphemism for this, and it turns out he's rather talented at leading her through the steps. He makes her hips thrust up and grind down against his fingertips more or less in time to the music, and he simultaneously presses himself against her thigh, matching her movements. 

Her heartbeat is racing so fast that she quickly finds she can barely even gasp in a breath in the confines of this outfit. He doesn't make it any easier by closing whatever tiny gap that the crowd surrounding them allowed to remain between them. His lips against hers feel almost as electric as his touch, and Rose's tongue pursues his into his mouth again and again, almost imitating the two fingers that are now delving inside her in practiced strokes.

A surge in the crowd (probably started by some fight breaking out) shoves them even closer still, nearly toppling them over except that there's no room to fall. Rose barely notices. She feels like she's miles away from liquor-sticky floors and badly-costumed monsters, being carried on a wave above it all. There's only _this_ , and nothing else.

The Doctor slowly increases the pressure, circling his thumb against her clit just so, building the tension until she can't hold it in any longer. He times it so she cries out just as the crowd are all throwing up their hands and whooping along to the chorus of the current song. In the midst of all that, of course no one notices how she throws her head back and yells. 

His hand emerges from under her clothes and both of his arms encircle her, holding her up as she quakes and giving her the strange illusion of privacy by letting her continue to pretend there's no one but the two of them there. For all that she's been made entirely vulnerable in the middle of the masses tonight, she still feels entirely safe with him in this moment. 

Sagging against him, she sways slightly at about a quarter of the pace of the music's tempo. She ignores everything but the warmth rushing through her body until she feels something tracing against her lips. With her eyes still closed, she opens her lips slightly in acceptance, thinking the Doctor wants to claim a kiss, but it's two fingers that dip into her mouth. She can taste herself, bittersweet, coated over the salt of the Doctor's skin.

Her eyes spring open to see that his are hooded, practically begging for her to return his touch. She bets he's close just from watching and feeling her come against him.

Rose, however, still has _some_ discretion, especially now that her high is beginning to fade a little. She can't just unzip him and pull out the erection that's very obviously pressing against his zipper right here in public. Close bodies and flaring coat or not, that would be a lot more difficult to hide than what he was just doing. He's rather _impressive_ , after all.

So instead she swirls her tongue around his index finger – an unspoken promise of more – before letting it pop from her mouth. Then she leans in close to his ear, grateful for the extra height of the heels that allow her to actually reach.

"What d'you say we leave?" 

"But you said you were dying to go to a Halloween party. We haven't even been here half an hour!"

"Don't worry, I fully intend to continue the party elsewhere, although maybe with a more select guest list," she shouts, since a seductive whisper wouldn't be loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Yeah?" he says. "And how many people will you invite to this little soiree of yours?"

"Oh, I dunno. I was thinkin' just two."

She has just enough daring in her to stroke a hand briefly over the outside of his trousers, intending to tempt him. It definitely works, and then some. He can't drag her through the people and out of the building fast enough. In fact, he looks like he's thinking of slinging her over his shoulder like some kind of caveman if she doesn't quickly learn how to run up a flight of stairs in these clothes of hers. 

As soon as he pulls her back through the TARDIS doors, he stops running, apparently unwilling to wait to make it all the way to one of the bedrooms. He presses her back against one of the railings, apparently frantic for her.

He could pretend indifference earlier in the evening when he was half-hidden by the console, and annoyance when he was running back here. Maybe he could even put on a mask of indifference on the dance floor. But here, like this? Alone with her? Well, there's no hiding how he practically drools all over the tight leather cupping her breasts. He's all hers, just as she'd known he'd end up being from the moment she could this get-up in the Wardrobe Room.

She'll give him a minute or two to continue having things his way, she decides. That's certainly been a fun approach so far.

But after that, she's going to take charge and show him that this costume of hers doesn't have to be just window dressing. 

And she'll make him love it.


End file.
